


Together

by 00Aredhel00



Series: The Serpent's Fate [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chronic Pain, Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and absolutely no Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's really just them being cute and worrying over nothing, this is only mentioned shortly in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Aredhel00/pseuds/00Aredhel00
Summary: Winter is over and Crowley once more spends more time in his own flat. Aziraphale doesn't like that. Neither does Crowley.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, thank you so much for your comments and kudos, they never fail to make me happy. I hope you like this one, too :) There will be a little more angst next time, but this one is just them being cute and getting an important point out of the way.

Winter was finally over and Crowley was once more moving back and forth between the book shop and his own flat. Admittedly, he still preferred the book shop – actually he had for a long time, long before he and Aziraphale had moved on to a romantic relationship – but he did spend at least some time in his own home again. After all, he had imposed on Aziraphale long enough and the angel was probably glad to have some alone time again. 

To be honest, though, Crowley wasn’t. 

Today he spent an evening in his flat, watching a boring movie, thinking about how he could cuddle up with Aziraphale right now – only that he didn’t use this phrasing, because a demon definitely did not cuddle up with anyone or anything – when he suddenly heard something. 

At first he ignored it, probably some annoying neighbours being their annoying selves, but it didn’t stop. Besides, it sounded like the sound came from directly in front of his door.

Frowning he switched off the TV. He hadn’t been wrong. There were footsteps in front of his flat. As if someone was pacing there. It certainly seemed so because the footsteps did not cease, they continued back and forth, back and forth. 

Wondering what was going on, Crowley got up, stopped in front of his door, listened for a moment, and then abruptly opened it. 

A startled noise escaped the angel in front of him and he jumped a little, which made Crowley flinch in turn. 

“Fuck, angel, what are you doing? Can’t you knock? Or better yet, just come in? You know, like a normal person?”

“I wasn’t ready yet!”

“Huh?”

“I was trying to figure out how to ask you something. And …” Helplessly, Aziraphale lifted his shoulders. “And I’m not quite ready yet.”

Half amused, half worried the demon just looked at him for a moment. The angel was clearly working himself up about something and it was pretty endearing – not that Aziraphale could do anything that Crowley wouldn’t find endearing – but he hoped that wasn’t bad news. 

He was happy in their relationship and although he still half believed that it couldn’t last, that he would not be enough on a long-term basis, Crowley hoped that this was not the end or the beginning of the end. He hadn’t had enough time, not nearly enough time. 

Forcing himself to act casual, he looked at Aziraphale’s worried face. “Well, can you figure that out inside or should I leave you to it?”

“Oh, stop making fun of me, you wily serpent!” 

“’m not! That’s a legitimate question!”

With an exasperated sigh, the angel walked past him, but came to a halt in the hallway.

Shrugging, Crowley closed the door and turned around to face his lover. “Angel, what is it?”

“Oh, it’s nothing really. I’m being silly.”

Crowley walked over to him and gently took his hands. “It’s not nothing if you’re so upset. What is it, Aziraphale?”

The demon felt the angel’s hands squeeze his slightly and waited.

“You’ll laugh.”

“I won’t.” He thought for a moment, thought about the vague possibility that the problem was involving food, like crêpes good enough to die for during the French revolution, then rephrased. “Well, I probably won’t. If I do, I’ll be terribly sorry.”

That got a small laugh out of Aziraphale, which Crowley counted as a victory. 

“So?”

“I … well, I was thinking we should move in together.” 

Nervous blue eyes watched the demon as he processed this new information. “And that’s why you’re pacing in front of my door?” It wasn’t the smartest thing to say, or the most productive, but it was the best he could do right now. 

“No, I was doing that because I was being so ridiculous. Obviously.” 

“Obviously,” Crowley echoed. 

“Yes, I was at home, reading a book and …” The angel looked so sincerely distressed that Crowley couldn’t help but pull him a bit closer, wrapping his arms around him, before he continued. “… and I couldn’t concentrate on it. It was so quiet and you weren’t there and … I missed you,” he added quietly and frankly embarrassed. “I like knowing you’re sitting next to me or even the background noise of the TV while I read, or your comments on a silly film, or your head in my lap while you’re taking a nap … Or you wrapping yourself around me as a snake. It’s very comfortable. I missed that.”

Crowley opened his mouth only to close it again because he had no idea what to say. He had only been gone for a few hours; they had been in the park together this very afternoon before he had gone home. He had never imagined that the angel would miss him … despite the fact that he had missed him as well. He had never imagined that Aziraphale enjoyed his company so much. 

“I’m sorry, my dear. I’m probably being far too clingy and …”

“Stop it.” Finally his voice worked again. “You’re not clingy or ridiculous or whatever.” Now it was his turn to look slightly embarrassed. “I missed you, too.” It was the truth and knowing that he may not have been so silly after all … or at least that he wasn’t the only one – was comforting. 

He let go of the angel’s torso with one arm and raised his hand to touch a soft cheek, smiling a little. “You’re right. We should move in together.”

He was rewarded with the brightest smile imaginable.

\---

“The statue is not going into the book shop. How about the living room? We can place two or three plants in the shop and get the statue upstairs instead.” 

Moving was stressful, no doubt about it. They had already miracled more room to the flat upstairs so that they both could at least keep their valued possessions – Crowley had made some cheap “Doctor Who” jokes about the flat being bigger on the inside now, which Aziraphale hadn’t caught on - and there were still discussions about were things fit best. They weren’t heated discussions, though, and in the end, everything found its place. Luckily, they didn’t have to carry anything back and forth but just miracled it from one place to another. Otherwise, this would have taken forever. 

It had still been a long day. Crowley’s flat was more or less empty, just a few things left he didn’t need right now. They could stay in the flat. 

Aziraphale was sitting on the sofa with a content smile on his face. Crowley’s sofa was one of the things that had been left behind. Aziraphale’s was far more comfortable and Crowley’s minimalistic, elegant one didn’t really fit here. It hadn’t been a difficult decision. 

The living room did look different, though. Crowley looked around when he came in. Next to the shelf with Aziraphale’s all-time favourite books stood the marvel statue of two angels, or respectively winged creatures, entangled with each other, and all around there were his plants. And they fit better in here than into the big and otherwise empty room in his old flat. Two had gone into the bedroom, three into the book shop, but most of them were here and they made the room look even more comfortable. 

And they themselves looked far too comfortable in Crowley’s opinion. “You know the rules haven’t changed, don’t ya? You better look your best or live with the consequences.” His voice was stern and hard, but Aziraphale failed to hide a small smile. 

Oh, it would be hard to keep his plants disciplined here. When he sat on the sofa next to the angel, however, he couldn’t find it in him to care.

He changed into a lying position, put his legs, which were aching a little from an entire day on foot, up on the armrest and laid his head in Aziraphale’s lap, closing his eyes.

“Oh, darling, do at least take off your shoes when you lie on the sofa.” Aziraphale tried hard to make his voice sound stern, but failed miserably. 

The demon smiled a little without opening his eyes and slipped off the right shoe with his left foot and the left shoe with the right foot. The expensive looking shoes fell unceremoniously to the ground. 

When he heard an amused sound from the angel, he opened his eyes again and looked at Aziraphale’s smiling face. Gently, the angel removed his sunglasses and placed them on the table. 

“Are you quite alright, darling? It was a long day. Maybe we shouldn’t have done everything at once.”

A few months ago, Crowley would have snapped at him for making that comment, for even hinting at the possibility of him not being alright just because it had been a long day.

But times had changed and Crowley knew that the question had been asked out of concern, not pity. 

“Yeah, ‘m good. Don’t worry. Besides, we’re finished now. That’s worth something.” He was, the dull ache was bearable, especially in this position. 

“That’s good,” Aziraphale hummed happily. “Maybe we’re not … quite finished yet.”

Curiously, but without moving an inch, the demon looked up. “What do you mean?”

“I was thinking we could have a roof terrace. You could have something like a garden up there, wouldn’t you like that? And we could sit out now and then when the weather is nice.”

“Hmm … Sounds good. We’ll do that tomorrow. Won’t take much time.”

“No. Making the humans believe that it was always there will be more of an effort than the terrace itself.”

“Yeah. We’ll manage.”

“Of course.” Still smiling happily, Aziraphale leaned down to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! And as always, feel free to tell me what you'd like to see in this series!


End file.
